Future In The Unknown
by kitnekiken
Summary: "Fall in love, at least once." Cressida Ryder remembered those words so well, yet she never believed she'd fall in love after her ex. She truly didn't want to. But new Galaxy, new start. Sometimes the unexpected happens. Even falling in love.
1. H e r

O n e - H e r

Liam Kosta came to the Andromeda Galaxy, not because his life back in the Milky Way was shitty. He loved his life - he had friends, a family, a good job, nothing was wrong. He wanted to start big. So he joined the Initiative and was hand picked by Alec Ryder himself to be on the Pathfinder team. Here he was, an ex cop, poor student, crisis responder and an ex N7 chooses him for his own team. Liam felt honored.

He didn't see this whole thing happening. Habitat 7 becoming a bust and their Pathfinder dying. Liam had no idea this would happen. But he couldn't help but feel bad for the Pathfinders very own daughter whom he had only just met. She seemed like such the nice person, reminded him of himself in a few ways. She looked young and here she was now,the new Pathfinder searching for a home for everyone. Being put right into her father's shoes.

Liam's light brown eyes looked on at the Ryder as she laid back in a stretcher bed from the med bay here on the Hyperion in SAM node unconscious, not moving the slightest but breathing and alive. His brows furrowed as he was slightly worried of her reaction to learning of her father's fate and what he had passed on to her. He could imagine the wave of sadness and shock that awaited her. The man felt sorry for the woman. Having the time to really look at her made the feeling worsen. Made him almost want to cry for her.

Cressida was her first name. She had dark violet dyed hair, her black roots only a bit noticeable to the eye. Her skin was a pale ivory, freckles sprinkled across her button nose, her face perfectly shaped, eyes doey and a hazel like brown. Eyebrows thin and dark, slightly arched. Her lips were thin yet plump, she was short but it didn't make her any less intimidating. Her body was thin yet finely built. When Liam first laid eyes on her from across the med bay, he thought he was staring at a goddess. He had never seen a woman like her and wished he had met her sooner.

Her grinned slightly when he remembered her response to his little wave and mouthed hello. The little smile she gave him and the small quick wave with her free hand. He couldn't help but give her a smoldering smirk after. Liam knew however, pursuing any sort of relationship would complicate everything. Especially now.

But it's not gonna stop him from finding her beautiful and staring a few times while she wasn't looking. Like right now.

Liam agreed to watch over Ryder in case she woke up, and to also keep an eye on her if anything were to happen in her sleep. He didn't realize how much looking at her would let him know about her as a normal person. Looks aside - he could tell right off the bat she had a strong, brave, and fearless covering but on the inside she was a true softie with a kind heart. It made him want to learn more about her. To actually pry. He let out a little sigh and shook his head, eyes leaving her and looking to a nearby wall, dazing out into thought until suddenly he heard shifting from where the woman laid and her voice talking to...something.

Liam's attention made its way back to Cressida who was awake and sitting up in her bed, looking confused and worried.

" Hey...your still with us…"


	2. H i m

T w o - H i m

Cressida Ryder came to Andromeda because she wanted to follow her father and brother. She liked the thought of a new beginning with her family, maybe it was a chance for them to become closer after their moms passing. A chance for her to move forward in a new direction. Her life back in the Milky Way was pretty good, she was A Recon Specialist, studying and unearthing Prothean technology. She thought it was her calling after the Alliance. A way to escape her Fathers shadow.

She didn't expect that to change whatsoever. She didn't forsee Habitat 7 failing to be what they thought, her father dying to keep her alive. Her brother being in a coma because of cryo pod complications. She wished this was just another nightmare, but it was real. And definitely not what she signed up for. Especially being Pathfinder. She had no training, unlike Cora Harper who was her Fathers second in command and now hers as well. Cressida bet she was going to screw it up somehow.

Cressida looked around the Nexus in the Operations part of the place and knew she looked like a wreck no doubt. She felt like a wreck. She wanted to cry and just breakdown but she couldn't. Not in such a public area at least. It would show weakness. And she wasn't one to show weakness so easily. It would make her look vulnerable and she knew that also wouldn't make her look like a Good Pathfinder.

Hazel eyes traveled all around until they landed on a familiar person that she had landed and traveled most of Habitat 7 with. Liam Kosta. Cressida thought he was a nice guy, he was really supportive of her and gave her a bit of hope that she would be up for all this and do a well done job as Pathfinder. He reminded her of herself in a few ways. She took this time to truly look at him. He was well built and pretty tall, just about six foot. His eyes were a light brown, warm and kind. Smile charming and sweet. Hair black as well as the slight stubble he had going on. He looked like an amazing person.

She remembered how he first waved to her across the med bay back at the Hyperion after she was released from Cryo. The cute little smile and wave, the smoldering smirk after she gave a wave and smile back. Cressida could tell from first glance that there was something about him that intrigued her. That made her want to know him better. But she knew catching feelings for a man had a chance of leading to another heartbreak like back in the Milky Way with her first and last ex. She wouldn't be able to bare it again.

But, she wouldn't shy away if somehow he showed trust to her.

Cressida approached Liam who had finished his conversation with someone from security and she gave him a weak smile. Liam returned it with a stronger one filled with kindness and a dash of sympathy.

" Hey Ryder, how are you feeling? You haven't got the chance to really process it all…" He greeted, arms crossed over his chest.

The violet haired woman let out a sigh.

" I'll be fine. I'm still shocked but give me a few hours and I'll be good as new.' She assured," I hope I will anyway. Wouldn't be a good first impression as Pathfinder to just look all sad and gloomy all the time."

" I'm sure if you did people would understand." Liam's eyes wandered past the woman in front of him for a moment before they returned to her fully," We all have moments. Your human first, never forget that."

Cressida felt a sudden sting as he said that but held back the tears and took a deep breath before speaking,holding back her emotions like she had learned to after her break up.

" I won't. But if it seems I'm slipping please remind me. I'd appreciate it.''

Liam chuckled.

" Noted. " his smile widened," But I really do think your up for it. Being Pathfinder."

" You'd be the only one. Everyone else seems to give me some form of doubt. Myself included." Cressida tucked a strand of hair behind her ear," But I'll do my best. Its all I can do. For everyone."

" Don't overwork yourself, though. It'd be a shame if you died before we shared a few beers together.''

That made the woman giggle. And that giggle was the beginning of a friendship. The beginning of the slight warmth she brought to his heart.


	3. B e e r

Three - B e e r

Liam had moved the couch he found into storage, which he declared as his little hideaway when he wanted to be alone, whether it was to tinker with his things work out, or maybe watch an old vid or two from back on the Milky Way. He grunted as he pushed the couch into the spot he wanted. He heard footsteps and the door swoosh open. His head turned and saw Cressida walk in just as he was still struggling to move the couch. She was wearing something more casual, a black leather jacket over a black shirt, a deep purple scarf wrapped around her neck, black pants with a purple stripe running down each side, and a pair of gray shoes. She looked more as a normal person then Pathfinder.

He guessed that's what she was looking for.

Liam stopped moving the couch and stretched back, cracking his back.

" Pathfinder,help me with something?' He asked

He saw the looked of slight confusion on her freckled face and grinned.

" I know not exactly standard , gotta make the space comfortable," Liam began to explain," Plus the fabric diffuses the charge from an over clocked omni blade. Not giving up a ten percent boost ,right?''

" Someone brought this to Andromeda…?" Cressida asked, seeming to have understood his nerdie tech talk but still looking confused over the fact there was a couch here still.

" Pfft. It was new when we left.Its been a hard year." Liam stated,"So! Finally time for that beer?''

'' Andd after two years and a dozen suspensions I took a lateral promotion out of the force." Liam shrugged," Being a cop just didn't fit. But Crisis Response? Digging people out of trouble? That worked.'

The two were enjoying a nice conversation over beer, Liam talking about his time as a cop and crisis responder. Cressida found it interesting. And a bit cliché for his character.

" I bet HUSTL followed you into a few peace actions. Think about your Alliance days much?' He questioned.

Cressida dodged his questioned with one of her own.

" Tell me about your group."

" Heavy urban search turain one. Earths contribution to a multi-species disaster response unit." He began, taking a sip of his beer before continuing," HUST -1 but "HUSTL" looks much better on a patch. All civilians, retired vets - or shits like me. I was fiercely bearded. "

Thinking about it made the man smile, him taking another sip of his bottle of beer, the sip being note refreshing.

" Just tastes better thinking about those days."

Cressida smiled and then allowed herself to tell of her past job back in the Milky Way in return for all he's been telling her of himself. It would be rude to just keep everything hidden when he was opening up a little about himself. Plus, it wasn't that personal what she did back in her Alliance days.

" I wanted exploration. To chase the cutting edge of Prothean research. I thought I found my calling…' She tilted her head slightly," Seems like a long time ago.'

" Six hundred years, give or take," Liam sighed," So, Pathfinder. Why Andromeda?"

"That Blunt, huh?"

" That blunt."

Cressida tried to think of a response as they each took a sip of beer, the cool drink burning her throat slightly as it flowed down. She felt a bit weary but suddenly felt this slight bit of confidence. And so she allowed whatever it was on her mind to roll of her tongue.

" I'm looking for moments like this with people like you." She replied.

The woman regret saying that and regretted more that she allowed herself to say that. Liam chuckled, nervously but smirked despite it all. He picked it up as an attempted flirt and felt a bit surprise but knew she probably didn't think of what she said maybe.

" You don't know me yet. Still an answer though. Something far from home. I get it.'

Cressida felt relief wash over her at his reply. She was worried he may have found a reason to stop their conversation but was glad he didn't. She enjoyed talking to him. He seemed like someone she could talk to no matter what about anything and he'd just listen.

" Back at ya, Kosta. Why'd you come?'

" I want to say I'm running from my past but really running from from myself, that'd be a great story.''He took another sip of beer,knowing his bottle by now was half empty," But its bullshit. I had family, friends, a good enough job. Nothing was wrong. I just heard about the initiative and...I believed in it. I believed in a new beginning. Still do. I have to. We're in it.''

Hearing that felt inspirational in a sense to the young Pathfinder. And Liam hoped it made her feel the same way he did, even if it was a small percentage. He could tell Cressida had doubted about herself and their chances of survival and finding a home, but he had faith in her. He saw what he figured she couldn't. And that was potential and hope.

" If it all goes wrong, it could feel like we left for no reason." Cressida said with a slight frown, brows furrowing at the very thought

What if they did leave for no reason? What if this trip was for nothing and they're just running around now trying to solve an issue with no real way of solving it. It made her worry but she didn't show that.

" I know why I'm here. A bad start can't change that. I won't let it. In crisis response I focused on essentials. That's you and this team. Pathfinder leads to plants, leads to people. You've got your part covered, you got this. I'll do my damndest to help with the rest."

His words were genuine, his tone was sincere. It actually raised Cressida's little bar of hope. Maybe she did get this. Maybe she could be the Pathfinder he father would've been, be the person these people could count on. And maybe with everyone's help, she could do it.

" I appreciate it. I do." She said with a smile," It was nice talking to you, Liam. Thanks for the beer."

Liam smiled in return.

" Anytime. If you ever want to talk again I'll be here.''


End file.
